Il sigillo di sangue
by Neriyssa
Summary: Sette anni dopo la sconfitta di Naraku la vita al villaggio Musashi scorre tranquilla: protetti da Inuyasha e compagni, gli abitanti cominciano persino ad accettare la presenza di Sesshomaru, che torna a far visita a Rin. Ma una nuova, oscura entità in cerca di vendetta sui due fratelli è disposta a tutto pur di ottenerla, anche a macchiarsi del sangue innocente dei loro figli.


**Il sigillo di sangue**

1.

In ginocchio sulla terra umida di rugiada, come ogni mattina, la vecchia Kaede si concesse un momento per rivolgere una muta preghiera all'inquieta anima della sorella defunta. Sapeva che quel palmo di terra non custodiva nessuno spirito ma solo un mucchio di vecchie ossa, ciononostante non avrebbe mai rinunciato a pregare per la pace della sua sfortunata sorella.  
"Venerabile Kaede!". La vecchia miko sussultò appena e aprì gli occhi, voltandosi: una giovane in abiti da sacerdotessa e con un canestro di paglia intrecciata poggiato al fianco le sorrideva benevola.  
"Meditate tanto profondamente che gli uccellini vi si posano accanto senza alcun timore!" rise allegra, smuovendo il suo vecchio cuore inaridito dalle fatiche e dalla sofferenza. Kaede si guardò pacatamente intorno e una schiera di minuscoli occhietti nerissimi le restituì lo sguardo. Un uccellino appollaiato sula lapide di Kykio cinguettò vivacemente.  
"Devo essermi persa nelle mie solite preghiere" borbottò con un sospiro. "Kagome, ragazza mia, aiuteresti questa povera vecchia ad alzarsi?".  
"Ah, ma certo!". In un soffio Kagome le fu accanto, porgendole un braccio: Kaede lo afferrò saldamente e si alzò in piedi.  
"Venerabile Kaede, lasciate che mi occupi io di togliere le erbacce dalla lapide, non vi fa bene chinarvi…".  
"Grazie Kagome, sei gentile. Allora io torno al villaggio".  
"Certo! Dopo andrò nel bosco a raccogliere un po' di erbe da far seccare, Jinenji mi ha spiegato dove trovarne … se doveste avere bisogno di qualcosa potete chiedere a Rin, lei rimane con i bambini tutta la mattina!".  
"D'accordo, grazie Kagome". La vecchia miko le rivolse un sorriso riconoscente mentre la guardava affaccendarsi intorno alla tomba di sua sorella, strappando via i teneri germogli da sotto la lapide e sostituendo il bastoncino d'incenso consumato.  
Senza una parola di più, Kaede si avviò in tutta tranquillità verso il villaggio, lasciandosi scaldare dai primi, tiepidi raggi di sole.

"Puntare!". I bambini si affrettarono a incoccare le frecce sulle corde dei propri archi e a puntarle in direzione dei bersagli.  
"Puntare, Setsuko, puntare" ripeté la ragazza chinandosi a correggere l'impugnatura di una bambina di appena nove anni, che sotto le sue mani esperte raddirizzò prontamente l'arco.  
"Mirare!". I piccoli archi si mossero come animati di vita propria, aggiustando la mira.  
"E scoccare!". Con un sonoro sibilo le frecce lanciate dai bambini attraversarono il campo e si conficcarono nella paglia dei manichini, forando la stoffa dei sacchi di cui erano vestiti. Rin si concesse un sorriso soddisfatto.  
"Molto bene bambini, avvicinatevi ai … Mutsumi cosa ci fai per terra?" domandò a una bimba di sei anni seduta sull'erba che ancora teneva l'arco in posizione. La piccola la guardò con gli occhioni colmi di lacrime e il labbro tremulo.  
"Quando ho lasciato la corda … l'arco mi ha fatta cadere!" rispose scoppiando in un pianto dirotto. Rin le corse incontro.  
"Ma no piccola, non piangere! Ti sei fatta male?". Mutsumi tirò su col naso e scosse la testa, guardandola di sotto in su; Rin le sorrise.  
"Coraggio, lascia tutto qui…" disse mentre si chinava a toglierle arco e frecce dalle mani "e vieni con noi a vedere dove si è piantata la tua freccia!". Mutsumi sembrò rincuorarsi un po', così Rin la prese in braccio con un sorriso e si affrettò a raggiungere gli altri bambini in fondo al campo.  
"Allora bambini! Mettetevi di fronte al vostro manichino e io passerò a controllare i vostri tiri uno per uno". Come tanti piccoli anatroccoli in fila dietro alla madre, i bambini si disposero ordinatamente di fronte ai bersagli.  
"Su Mutsumi, vai anche tu al tuo posto!" sussurrò Rin incoraggiante, dando una spintarella alla bimba che trotterellò subito in fondo alla fila.  
"Dunque…molto bene, Noboru, un tiro alla gola davvero esemplare!". Noboru si rabbuiò.  
"Io avevo mirato al petto …". Rin rise di cuore, puntandosi le mani sui fianchi.  
"Beh, in ogni caso ti è andata più che bene! La gola è un punto vitale tanto quanto il cuore!". Noboru borbottò qualcosa, non del tutto convinto.  
"Coraggio, via quel muso lungo! Avrai tutto il tempo che ti serve per affinare la tua tecnica …". Qualcosa negli occhi del bambino su illuminò.  
"Sorella Rin … quando potremo allenarci con la spada?" domandò un altro ragazzino, sui dieci anni.  
-_Ah, ecco che cos'era quella luce entusiasta negli occhi di Noboru…_- pensò Rin, con un sorrisetto divertito sulle labbra rosee.  
"Non appena torna Inuyasha, direi … non prima di questo pomeriggio in ogni caso".  
"Quindi oggi seguiremo un addestramento del fratellone?".  
"Con calma e a tempo debito, Yoshiaki. Innanzi tutto non mi pare che tu possa seguire gli allenamenti di Inuyasha, sbaglio o hai ancora dieci anni?".  
"Quasi undici" rispose Yoshiaki con aria di sfida, raddrizzando la schiena e gonfiando orgogliosamente il petto. Rin inarcò un sopracciglio.  
"Quasi undici, perdonami. Allora ti manca solo più un anno per poter imparare a maneggiare una spada!". La baldanza di Yoshiaki sembrò dileguarsi in un battibaleno, lasciando un'espressione cupa sul volto del ragazzino.  
"Io non voglio imparare a tirare con l'arco, è noioso!" borbottò inalberandosi.  
"Beh, sarà anche noioso…ma finché non sapete difendervi con altro potrebbe tornarvi molto utile!".  
"Rin-chan!". Una giovane donna con un neonato sulle spalle si affacciò al recinto del campo di addestramento, sbracciandosi per attirare la sua attenzione.  
"Sango! Arrivo subito!" le urlò di risposta, salutandola con la mano.  
"D'accordo bambini, per oggi basta così. **Chi può** seguire gli allenamenti di Inuyasha deve tornare qui oggi pomeriggio, tre ore prima del tramonto …" disse poi, lanciando un'occhiata in tralice a Yoshiaki che se ne stava in un angolo con le braccia incrociate al petto, imbronciato. "Ci vediamo domani mattina!".  
I bambini non se lo fecero ripetere due volte: in men che non si dica si riversarono per le strade del villaggio, giocando allegramente a rincorrersi.  
"Sango-chan! Buongiorno!" Rin salutò l'amica, correndole incontro. Sango le sorrise ninnando il suo ultimogenito, Toichi.  
"Buongiorno! Com'è andato l'allenamento di oggi?". Rin sbuffò.  
"Direi bene…anche se qualcuno dei bambini non presta attenzione perché preferirebbe imparare come maneggiare una spada con Inuyasha…".  
"Lo credo bene! È normale, tutti i bambini rimangono colpiti dal fascino di Tessaiga … ma dopo il primo allenamento con Inuyasha vorranno tornare tutti da te, vedrai! Non sanno quanto quel testone possa essere duro, come sensei …".  
"Troveranno sicuramente pane per i loro denti!" Rin rise con lei, immaginandosi Inuyasha alle prese con quel branco di bambini esuberanti.  
"Spero di poter assistere, sono sicura che sarà divertente … hai bisogno di qualcosa, Sango?".  
"Mh? A dire la verità no…ero venuta qui per chiederti se sapevi qualcosa a proposito di un certo kimono che Kaede mi ha detto di aver trovato sul tuo futon …" rispose Sango con finta aria ingenua. Rin afferrò con violenza la staccionata, sporgendosi verso di lei.  
"Un kimono? Nuovo? Sei sicura?".  
"Ehi, ragazze! Che succede?". Di ritorno dal, Kagome stava correndo loro incontro.  
"Rin ha ricevuto un nuovo kimono!" strillò Sango, eccitata, senza riuscire a trattenersi. Toichi grugnì dal fagotto annodato sulle sue spalle e lei riprese subito a ninnarlo.  
"Un altro? E com'è, bello?". Rin scosse la testa.  
"Io…non lo so, non l'ho ancora…".  
"Che stai aspettando allora? Avanti corri subito a casa, magari lui è ancora lì!" la esortò Kagome, con un enorme sorriso entusiasta.  
Esattamente come i bambini poco prima, adesso anche Rin non aspettava altro che poter uscire da quel recinto: con uno slancio scavalcò il recinto e si mise a correre più veloce che poteva verso la capanna che condivideva con la vecchia Kaede, con l'unico desiderio di rivedere dopo tanto tempo il suo adorato Sesshomaru-sama.

_Eccomi qua, con una nuova FF! :D spero vi piaccia, anche se dal primo capitolo non si capisce molto di quello che succederà in seguito...diciamo che è più rappresentativo il mini riassunto che ho inserito come presentazione! Chiedo scusa se non inserisco immagini, canzoni o link nella pagina, ma...so' na pippa in ste cose, giuro, proprio non ce la posso fare! Se qualcuna di voi anime pie che si smazzerà questo predicozzo volesse insegnarmi come fare...OTTERREBBE LA MIA ETERNA GRTITUDINE! *.* (E chi se ne frega?! Eh?Lo vogliamo dire? NdInuyasha) (Inuyasha, A CUCCIA! NdKagome) Comunque questa FF non si concentrerà esclusivamente su Sesshomaru e Rin, ma interessaerà anche Inuyasha e Kamgome insieme a Sango e Miroku...e a molti altri personaggi che verranno poi ;) Bene, detto ciò mi dileguo...alla prossima! :D_


End file.
